The present disclosure relates to semiconductor technology. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and systems for assembling microlens array assemblies.
When using a normal lens to detect wafer defects, it takes a long time to detect wafer defects due to limitations of the field of view of the normal lens. Therefore, instead of a normal lens a microlens array optical system has been recently proposed for scanning wafer defects. As the lens size becomes smaller, lens aberrations are also reduced proportionally, so that the microlens array optical system has a larger field of view, thereby improving the detection speed of wafer defects.
However, the size of a lens element in the microlens array is very small, for example, the lens element has a diameter of 10 microns and a thickness of less than 5 microns, stacking assembly of multilayer microlens arrays represents a big challenge.